kissing? what's that?
by Jumpykat
Summary: Amethyst is confused after she witnesses Greg and Rose kissing so she confides in pearl who becomes totally flustered and nervous
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst watched Rose and Greg with great interest from the warp pad. She's been doing this for a few days actually, Garnet and Pearl went on missions without her. Apparently she wasn't responsible enough to go. Amethyst was lost in thought before she snapped out of it and looked and Rose and Greg's faces to smash against each other's. "Wow…" Amethyst mumbled in awe as she stared at them. "What's that called?" She asked straight out.

Greg jumped out of embarrassment, "H-have you been there the whole time?" Greg stuttered out his face a dark red. Amethyst laughed at him. "Where else would I be music man?" She questioned with a grin. "We have to go Amethyst." Rose said with a big smile on her face. Amethyst crawled over to her. "Awwww…..Whhyyyyy?" She asked with a pouty face. Rose just smiled before petting her head gently before motioning to Greg.

They left.

Amethyst sat there in front of the temple. "Ugh! I didn't get my answer!" Amethyst complained as she flopped down on the floor. "Who's smart enough to know the answer to my questioned?" Amethyst asked out loud.

She sat there for about a few moments before the warp pad went off. "That mission went great oh! I think the best moment was when-""Oof!"

"Amethyst! What are you doing on the floor?!" Pearl squawked as removed her foot from the small gem that was lying on the floor.

"Where else would I be p?" Amethyst giggled as she sat up.

Pearl grunt when she turned to talk to Garnet again she was gone. "Okaaay… I guess that conversation is over…"

"Someone smart enough?" Amethyst thought again. "Ah Pearl!" Pearl jumped a little "Y-yes, Amethyst?" Amethyst patted floor for her to sit.

"So I was watching Greg and Rose-"

"You know that's rude…"

"Whatever but while I was watching…they slammed their faces into each other's!"

Pearl sat there for moment nervously playing with her thumbs "A-and? What about it?"

"What's that called?" Amethyst asked her eyes wide and full of hope as she started crawling into pearl's lap.

Pearl didn't say anything but her face was a very bright blue. Amethyst was looking her in the eyes which made the situation worse.

"Why do I have to be the one to tell her?!" Pearl thought to herself. "W-well Amethyst…" Pearl stopped to clear her throat. "It's called kissing…-"

"Whoa! Really? That's what they call it-"

"Yes-"

"Kissing sounds kinda nice! I wanna kiss someone! The way they did it looked interesting!-"

"Amethyst! You're too young for kissing!" Pearl yelled as she gently gripped Amethyst's shoulders.

Amethyst stared at pearl. "Whaaaaat? I'm older than most humans!"

"I don't want you kissing anyone got it!" Pearl yelled letting go of Amethyst's shoulders. "Especially if it's a human…" Pearl crossed her arms don't ever kiss a human."

Amethyst stared at her in disbelief then it hit her "If I can't kiss a human I'll just kiss a gem!" She thought as she got a devilish smirk on her face.

"Amethyst, why are you making that face?" Pearl asked awkwardly as she looked at her smirk.

Amethyst moved in close putting her hands on pearl's face tilting her head a little before kissing her gently.

Pearl was stunned by this action her face quickly lit up with blue as the kiss started to last longer than she thought.

Amethyst pulled away a weird feeling going through her. "That was really nice…your lips were soft." Amethyst stated as she rubbed a finger against pearl's bottom lip.

Pearl blushed "Whaaaa- Amethyst you shouldn't just kiss me like that!" Pearl Yelled putting her arms around Amethyst's waist not being able to stop this habit she has when Amethyst sits on her lap. "Warnings are needed…" Pearl whispered not meaning for Amethyst to hear.

Amethyst smirked "So if I warn you I can kiss you again?" Amethyst asked raising an eyebrow in a flirtatious like way.

"How did she get this perverted?! I blame Greg!" Pearl yelled in her head as she blushed furiously. "Y-you have to ask them if you can kiss them also!" Pearl stated as she pulled Amethyst closer.

"Can I kiss you?"

Pearl blushed but she nodded.

Amethyst kissed her with care as she moved her tongue against pearl's lips which made pearl widen her eyes. Amethyst put her arms around Pearl's neck as she deepened the kiss forcing her tongue into Pearl's mouth. Intertwining their tongues.

"mmmmmm…uff…." Pearl tried breaking the kiss but couldn't force Amethyst off her.

Amethyst finally broke away feeling satisfied.

Pearl took a moment to catch breath she didn't need.

"Thanks P! That was a great lesson!" Amethyst said as she ran to the door opening up her room as the door was closing she said, "I Hope I get to kiss you again!"

Pearl was left to think for herself as she was left alone to blush. "This gem is going to kill me one day."


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl stood in the temple waiting for Rose to come back with….him. Pearl was standing in complete silence until she heard the temple door open. She turned to see who it was, it was Amethyst.

Pearl's face quickly heated up remembering what happened the day before.

"Hey Pearl!" Amethyst yelled as she ran over to Pearl "up up up!"

Pearl sighed "Fine" Pearl muttered as she leaned down and picked up Amethyst.

"Hey Pearl can I kiss you again?"

Pearl's face turned dark blue "Amethyst wasn't yesterday enough"

"Nope!" Amethyst said with a huge grin.

Pearl looked away from Amethyst "Fine"

"Really?!" Amethyst asked getting excited.

"Just hurry up before someone shows up" Pearl grumbled her face still blue.

Amethyst smiled as she leaned in and kiss Pearl.

They stayed with their lips for a few moments before Pearl heard a slight gasp. It came from Rose. Pearl quickly pulled away from Amethyst.

"Pearl I wasn't don-"Pearl covered Amethyst's mouth.

"T-this isn't what it looks like ros-"

"Oh I'm so happy you two are so close! I thought you would never get this close though…" Rose said with a smile that turned into a questioning look.

"N-no we aren't that close…" Pearl stuttered out her face full of embarrassment.

"Pearl its okay for you to be close to your teammates…I came back to tell you I'm going to stay with Greg tonight" Rose explained as she smiled like she always does.

"Rose- Ewww!" Pearl's sentence was cut off by Amethyst licking her hand.

"I have to go…have fun you two" Rose said with a wink as she left.

"Wait Rose! This wasn't what it looked like…" Pearl yelled to Rose but she was already gone.

"My life is over…" Pearl said falling to her knees letting go of Amethyst. Amethyst rolled some inches away while laughing "Your life's not over! You could live for a billion more years!" She chuckled out.

Pearl shot a glare at Amethyst "This is your fault!"

"Whaaaaa?"

"If you hadn't have wanted a kiss this wouldn't have happened!" Pearl said angrily as she stood up and stomped to the temple door opening her door.

"Wait Pearl!" Amethyst called as she got up to go after Pearl. When she got to the door it was closed causing her to hit her head.

"Ow…Geez Pearl I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset…I just wanted your affection" Amethyst said softly to the door in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst laid on the warp pad staring at the temple door eyes clouded with sadness. Pearl hasn't come out in hours. Amethyst was very tired but she had to stay up! What if pearl came out while she was asleep?

"I'm sorry…" Amethyst muttered again. She had been saying that a lot these past hours. Amethyst looked up as she heard the temple door open. "Pearl-"Amethyst stopped it wasn't pearl it was garnet "H-hi Garnet…" Amethyst said with slight disappointment as she sat back down.

Garnet came over and sat next to her "You look sad"

"Yeah…hey Garnet I think Pearl hates me now" Amethyst said as she wiped a tear that fell.

"Explain"

So Amethyst did she explained the whole thing from the beginning to the end.

"So Pearl and you kissed got seen by Rose and now Pearl's angry at you…." Garnet repeated summarizing Amethyst's version.

Amethyst nodded.

"Well that makes sense…Pearl always had unfrequented feelings for Rose…she know it herself that Rose will never be in love with her but…she's scared to move on…" Garnet said as she stared at the temple door like Amethyst was.

Amethyst nodded "So does that mean she won't kiss me again?" Amethyst asked wiping away some more tears.

"I'm a little surprised you even got her to kiss you…" Garnet muttered then said, "There are possible outcomes where you talk to her and she forgives you…"

"I'm scared to talk to her…Garnet can you kiss me?" Amethyst asked turning to Garnet.

Garnet turned towards Amethyst and moved her head down closer to amethyst's head. She then proceeded to flick Amethyst's forehead which sent her flying. "No"

Garnet walked over to Amethyst who was lying on the floor and picked her up. She had pasted out. "hmmmm…" Garnet grunted as she put Amethyst down. Garnet walked to the warp pad "Goodnight" She said as she warped away.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl opened the temple door expecting to be pestered by the little purple gem. Nothing happened. Pearl raised an eyebrow as she noticed the young gem leaning against a wall.

Pearl walked over to the gem she was sleeping. Pearl's eyes softened "I'm sorry I guess I was a little hard on you." Pearl muttered as she gently caressed Amethyst's cheek.

Amethyst slightly opened her eyes "Pearl?" Amethyst said softly a tear falling down her cheek as she reached for Pearl.

Pearl wiped her tear gently picking her up. "Go back to sleep"

Amethyst did what Pearl said and went back to sleep.

Pearl opened Amethyst's room and walked through it and became a little disgusted with the mess but got over it. Pearl placed amethyst down gently on a couch. Pearl sat down next to amethyst petting her head gently.

A few hours later Amethyst woke "Pearl!" She yelled as soon as she woke up.

"I'm right here you don't have to yell." Pearl muttered

Amethyst's eyes started to tear up as she tackled pearl "I was afraid you would never forgive me!"

Pearl's gaze was soft as wiped away Amethyst's tears. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way I was being stupid…I know Rose would never love me like I love her but my emotions got the better of me and I took it out on you…" Pearl said as she laughed sadly.

Amethyst looked at Pearl "Well I love you! You should fall in love with me!" She yelled her face a dark purple.

Pearl's eyes were wide and watery. She eyes softened as she put her hands on Amethyst's face 'Can I kiss you?"

Amethyst nodded "Yeah, p"

Pearl leaned down with a smile and kissed Amethyst. They were so lost in the kiss they didn't even notice their gems glowing.

When they opened their eyes they were one being "Pearl! Is this that fusion thing you were telling me about?" Amethyst asked through opal. "Yes Amethyst this is fusion and your first one at that! Oh Rose and Garnet are going to be so proud!" pearl said through opal.

Opal clapped her bottom hands together excitedly "We should show Garnet!" They said as one.

Few minutes later they found Garnet who just stared up at them with a slight smile. "And you are?" She asked.

"Opal…the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst" Opal said staring down Garnet.

Garnet nodded with a smile "opal you're almost as stable as me."

"Oh why thank yo- wait what do you mean?" they were saying together but Amethyst cut their sentence off with her own sentence.

"I'm a fusion"

This made them defuse "W-what why did you never tell me?!" Amethyst yelled as she ran over to Garnet leaving Pearl alone on the floor.

"Because"

The rest of the day Amethyst bothered Garnet about her being a fusion. It made Pearl a little Jealous.


End file.
